No lo valía
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Ella era el patito feo en su colegio, la chica de que todos se burlaban y a la que molestaba, pero un día tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar, de volverse un cisne. Puedo negarse, pero escogió el camino fácil y al final descubrió que no... no lo valía.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

ste fic participa en el reto "_Había una vez…"_ del foro "_La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Cuento Infantil: **El Patito Feo

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno & Muerte de un Personaje

**Y aunque la idea parecía magnifica cuando me inscribí al reto, he descubierto que soy un peligro andando con los cuentos infantiles. **

**No tengo idea de como salió esto, así que advertidos están para leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Espero que al menos no os disguste D:**

* * *

**No lo valía**

Hermosa y despampanante, una de las modelos más cotizadas de Londres, caminaba despreocupada por un parque a medio día, con sus lentes de sol. La sonrisa en su rostro, mostraba absoluta felicidad y una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos. Sus risos castaños se movían con el viento, así como su falda se balanceaba al andar de sus caderas. Las miradas no tardaron en posarse sobre ella, así como los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, la joven siguió de largo hasta tomar asiento en una banca de madera, a un lado de una joven que más o menos tenía su edad.

La mujer se quitó los lentes con altanería y volteó a encarar a la otra castaña, quien tranquilamente leía un libro, casi ignorándola.

—¿Y qué me dices Hermione? —preguntó la otra joven, dejando la lectura de lado y fijando sus ojos verdes en la modelo

—No me arrepiento de nada —alegó la aludida, sin perder la sonrisa—. He tenido una vida maravillosa y me encanta ser quien soy —añadió.

La otra mujer tan solo sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿eres feliz? —cuestionó casi incrédula, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en la lectura.

—¿Feliz? ¿Bromeas? ¡Es fantástico! —exclamó emocionada y poniéndose de pie, girando frente a la otra joven, como modelando—. Si alguien me hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, cuando era el patito feo, que me volvería un cisne, me hubiera reído y hubiera alejado lo tonto y superficial que era ese sueño —comentó, con un deje de burla—. Sin embargo, no hay nada mejor que esto. Nadie te niega, ni te cuestiona nada cuando te ves así —se apuntó a si misma—. No hay nada como ser hermosa. Lo digo en serio, Astoria. Aún no entiendo como es que tú no aprovechas tu físico para esto —puntualizó.

La otra chica tan solo se encogió de hombros, esbozando media sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿no arrepientes de nada? —volvió a interrogar.

—No hay nada de que arrepentirse —puntualizó solemne Hermione, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas—. Como sea, pensé que tenías más ganas de hablar y por eso me pediste que nos viéramos aquí —comentó, bufando aburrida.

—Estamos hablando —apuntó la otra joven, mirando fijamente a la otra.

—No es cierto, solo me haces preguntas tontas —se quejó—. Como sea, tengo que ir a prepararme para ésta noche —dijo como excusa—. Nos vemos en la reunión escolar, estoy segura de que más de uno se va a asombrar —añadió antes de comenzar a caminar.

Astoria la siguió con la mirada, pero no le dijo nada. Habían pasado ya catorce años desde que se habían visto por primera vez y diez desde que habían salido de la preparatoria. Claro que, en aquel tiempo, ellas no eran así como en ese entonces, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo.

_Quince años atrás..._

Era el primer día de curso en Hogwarts Academy y Hermione Granger, una estudiante de primer año que había podido entrar gracias a una beca, corría apresuradamente hacia su clase de redacción, la cual estaba al otro lado del enorme campus. Al no ser como los demás alumnos, que pertenecían a familias ricas, la chica quería dar una buena primera impresión, aunque su desordenado cabello castaño y uniforme de segunda mano estaban jugando en su contra. A simple vista, Hermione no encajaba en el ambiente, pero eso no era algo que a ella le molestara particularmente, pues incluso en la primaria y secundaria pública a la que había asistido, siempre había sido dejada de lado por ser una ñoña sabelotodo.

Apenas entró por la puerta de clases, el timbre sonó. La profesora, una mujer rubia de la tercera edad, le miró severamente desde detrás de sus gafas cuadradas. No se necesitaron palabras para que la chica avanzara con pequeños pero rápidos pasos hacia un asiento al final del aula. Esa no era la primera impresión que quería dejar. Sin embargo, cuando pensó que sería recordada por el resto del año como la retesada, la puerta del aula se abrió antes de que la profesora comenzara a hablar. Un chico rubio y atractivo, entró con gesto despreocupado, hablando por celular.

—Me alegra que nos honre con su presencia, joven Malfoy, ahora tome asiento y apague eso —ordenó la mujer, poniéndose de pie.

El joven enarcó una ceja, con un gesto desdeñoso miró su reloj de pulsera y terminó haciendo lo que le pedía la profesora sin quejarse más. Los ojos chocolates de la chica observaron como una morena quitaba su mochila del lugar que obviamente le había apartado al tipo para que estuviera a su lado. A su lado, dos chicos rieron por lo bajo, llamando su atención, un pelirrojo y un moreno que pasaron el resto de la clase entre murmullos y notas, mientras ella intentaba no perder ningún detalle de la introducción. Así pasó el resto de la clase, hasta que la campana sonó.

Pese a ser el primer día, la profesora ya les había dejado lecturas y tarea por hacer. Eso no le sorprendía a Hermione, no por nada le había ilusionado entrar a esa academia, cuyos estándares eran los mayores a nivel del Reino Unido. Por supuesto, en circunstancias normales ella no tenía posibilidades de entrar ahí, pese a pertenecer a la clase media alta, las cuotas y colegiatura del lugar, superaban lo que sus padres ganaban al año, pero gracias a una beca y sus conocimientos, se había ganado un cupo.

—Hola —la saludó el chico pelirrojo que había estado distraído durante toda la clase—. Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, pero puedes llamarme solo Ron —se presentó, extendiendo su mano mientras ella guardaba sus cosas.

—Hermione Granger —se presentó, tomando la mano del chico y medio sonriendo.

—Él es Harry, Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter, el que toca en la banda de los Merodeadores —apuntó, señalando al moreno de lentes redondos que acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa y la mochila en el hombro.

—Tú debes de ser la becada —comentó Harry, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

—Si —asintió la aludida, sintiendose un tanto incomoda.

—No lo tomes a mal, aunque te puedas topar con toda clase de gente, aquí todos están tan metidos en sus propias cosas que no es como si te fueran a estar molestando por ser diferente —la animó Harry, quitándole el horario de las manos sin preguntar—. Vaya, tenemos varias clases juntos —comentó, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos los tres y así no te pierdes? —se ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Por mí no hay problema —apoyó Ron, echándose la mochila al hombro también.

Más temprano que tarde, la castaña se contagió del buen humor de ambos chicos y aceptó la ayuda. En el camino, Harry le explicó que Hogwarts ofrecía todos los niveles de educación, por lo que a no mucha distancia y apenas separados por simples rejas metálicas estaban los edificios donde había alumnos de primaria, secundaría e incluso universitarios, así que aquellos que llevaban toda la vida estudiando ahí, estaban familiarizados con todos el terreno, como el y Ron. El pelirrojo por su parte no perdió oportunidad de avergonzar a su amigo, diciendo que Harry se aprovechaba de ello para pasar el almuerzo con Ginny, su hermana menor.

Así pues, para cuando la hora de comer llegó, los tres se reunieron en una mesa al aire libre, cerca de una reja, la cual fue saltada a los pocos minutos por una pelirroja que Hermione identificó como Ginny. La conversación fue agradable y la castaña no tardó en acoplarse al grupo, al que también se les unió un chico llamado Neville y una chica de nombre Lavander. Entre bromas y risas, Hermione sintió como por fin encajaba en un ambiente o al menos así fue durante los primeros días, hasta que un pequeño incidente ocurrió.

Fue después de que sonara la campana de salida que, por accidente, la castaña salió corriendo de su aula de clases para que no se le pasara el transporte publico. Iba tan apurada que no puso atención cuando giró en un pasillo y chocó de frente contra Pansy Parkinson, esa chica de larga cabellera negra y expresión brusca que era tan tonta como un troll pero tan buena en gimnasia como para ser una de las porristas consentidas. Obviamente que la colisión había sido sin querer, pero al parecer, el golpe no solo había herido el ego de Pansy, sino que un espantoso cartel lleno de diamantina se había roto por su culpa.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas, proletaria? —preguntó de mala forma Malfoy, quien para colmo de males iba a un lado de la chica a la que ahora ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Si no fuera porque sé que no tienes ni para un uniforme decente, te pediría que lo pagaras —atacó Pansy, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Fue un accidente —se defendió, notando como otras chicas de las animadoras y miembros del equipo de Baloncesto se aproximaban a ellos.

Quizás fue su cobardía o su eterno complejo de baja autoestima, pero no se quedó a escuchar más y en su lugar salió corriendo, dejando que unas risas se perdieran a la distancia. Pudo haberlos enfrentado, pudo haberse dado su lugar, pero como no lo hizo a tiempo, su infierno comenzó a partir de ese día en adelante. No había momento que Parkinson o Malfoy no aprovecharan para hacerle la vida miserable, ya fuera por su condición económica como por ser una sabelotodo o por su apariencia. Sus amigos la defendían de vez en cuando, pero no había mucho que se pudiera hacer cuando el acoso va por parte de los hijos de los directivos del concejo. Los profesores preferían pasar de largo a castigar a Draco o a cualquiera de su grupo. Además que el tipo era la estrella del equipo de Baloncesto, por lo que incluso la popularidad del chico jugaba en su contra.

—No les hagas caso, son solo un montón de niños ricos buenos para nada —gruñó Ron, en una ocasión en la que Pansy y una chica llamada Millicent, habían bañado a Hermione con pudin de chocolate.

—Tú te ganaste tu lugar aquí, Hermione, y eres mucho mejor que ellos en cualquier asignatura. No dejes que te menos precien —la animó Ginny.

—Esos pobres diablos no tienen futuro por más dinero que sus familias tengan —añadió Lavander, quien le había prestado ropa a la castaña para que se cambiara. Aunque ni eso, ni el apoyo moral parecía animar verdaderamente a la chica.

Fue en ese entonces cuando las miró por primera vez. Una rubia y una castaña iban del brazo, caminando lentamente y susurrando cosas. Llevaban el uniforme de preparatoria como todos los demás, pero había algo en su apariencia que no encajaba con el resto, demasiado bellas y demasiado escalofriantes como para acercarseles. Caminaban a un mismo ritmo y cuando pasaron a un lado de la mesa donde estaban Malfoy y su grupo, los chicos voltearon a verlas como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Draco les gritó algo que desde su lugar no pudo escuchar, pero la respuesta que le dio la rubia al voltear, dejó helado al chico.

—¿Quienes son? —preguntó Hermione extrañada, pues no recordaba haberlas visto en clases.

—Luna Lovegood y Astoria Greengrass, están en primero, pero solo toman clases Honorificas —le explicó Harry.

—¿Y eso que significa? —curioseó la castaña, sin perderles de vista.

—Que según sus exámenes son demasiado inteligentes como para tomar clases con nosotros —explicó Lavander bufando y haciendo una mueca.

—Toman clases con los Juniors o los Siniors y no se meten en deportes o actividades físicas, de hecho es raro verlas aquí afuera, se la viven en la biblioteca —aportó Neville, agarrándose la barbilla pensativo.

—Son muy lindas para ser las más inteligentes de aquí —apuntó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No les sirve de mucho —intervino Ron—. Son poco sociables y los rumores que las rodean son espeluznantes, además que son raras por si solas —añadió.

—¿Raras? —quiso saber la castaña de ojos chocolate.

—Les gusta mucho eso de la brujeria y lo sobrenatural —explicó Harry.

—Vienen de familias burguesas tan antiguas que viven en verdaderos castillos de piedra —comentó la pelirroja del grupo—. Unos que dicen que están embrujados —explicó tras un breve escalofrío.

—Pero esos han de ser solo mitos —dijo la chica, apelando a la lógica.

—Igual son aterradores —insistió Lavander—. Sin ir muy lejos, una de las antepasados de Lovegood fue mandada a la horca porque secuestraba mujeres jóvenes para bañarse en su sangre, en esos mismos muros de piedras las colgaba para luego abrilas desde el cuello hasta el vientre, asegurando que así recuperaría su juventud —narró con voz cautelosa.

—Varios de sus familiares tienen fama de haberle vendido el alma al diablo —habló Neville en voz también baja, quizás porque era un tema delicado.

—Aunque sea difícil de creer es verdad, son aterradoras ellas también. Cuando estaba en octavo grado, choqué accidentalmente con Greengrass y cuando entré a mi salón de clases, estaba en otra dimensión —narró dramáticamente Ron—. No reconocí a ningún alumno, todos me miraban con mala cara y encima pusieron un examen en un idioma que yo no comprendía —terminó con una exagerada expresión de terror.

—Eso fue porque te desvelaste tanto esa noche que te metiste a la clase de Griego avanzado sin darte cuenta —corrigió Ginny, sintiendo pena ajena de su hermano mayor.

—Fueras de esas tonteras —apuntó Harry con seriedad—. Algo que nadie pone en duda y nadie se explica es el cambio de ambas. Tú ahora las vez hermosas, pero no siempre fueron así. Astoria era obesa en acceso y Luna tenía el rostro lleno de granos, de esos rojos con pus, apenas en sexto año. Quizás se pueda pensar que se arreglaron con tratamientos por todo el dinero que disponen, pero su cambio fue radical de un día para otro —señaló, echando una última mirada a las chicas que se habían sentada a la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Se volvieron hermosas de un día para otro? —preguntó Hermione con ingenuidad.

—Es difícil de creer, pero fue después de un viernes en el que Malfoy las humilló en clase de educación física que al Lunes que vino, ya eran dos muñecas de porcelana que se negaron a volver a pisar un gimnasio —contestó Ron, igual de serio que Harry.

Las miradas de los otros chicos era igual de seria, por lo que la castaña no puso en duda la veracidad de la historia. Incluso, por el contrario, le entró cierta curiosidad de saber como le habían hecho aquellas dos. Como si no fuera suficiente, comprobó por sus medios que era verdad lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, pues en el registro de álbums escolares había un cambio radical entre las fotos de esas chicas en sexto año y séptimo año. Claro que, aunque se le antojaba correr con esa suerte de mutar repentinamente en un cisne, dejó la idea de lado y se concentró en sus estudios, aguantando lo mejor posible el acoso de aquel grupo de abusadores.

Así pasó cuatro años de preparatoria, sobreviviendo y compensando su mal físico con su inteligencia. De acuerdo con las calificaciones, Hermione Granger se graduaría con honores al ser la mejor estudiante de su generación y obtendría una beca completa para seguir estudiando en la universidad de Hogwarts College. Incluso, entre ella y Ron comenzaba a haber algo más que amistad. Todo iba viento en popa, hasta que una semana antes del baile de graduación y la entrega de diplomas, Draco Malfoy apareció para arrinconarla en un su canilleros cuando el pasillo estaba convenientemente desierto.

—Granger —saludó el rubio, con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —preguntó ella de mala gana, incluso a la defensiva.

—Sé que no nos hemos llevado bien estos años —apuntó, obteniendo como respuesta una resoplido y una mueca sarcástica por parte de la fémina—. Admito que he sido un patán, pero... —titubeó un poco, buscando poder ver directamente aquellos ojos color chocolate.

—¿Pero? —le animó a que siguiera, pese a que su instinto le decía que era mala idea.

—¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? —interrogó finalmente, tomándola de la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

—Estás de chiste, ¿verdad? —respondió de mala gana por la burla.

—Lo digo muy en serio, Hermione —aseguró el chico—. Siempre me has gustado, me pareces tierna e inteligente —alagó, apelando a su lado bueno para convencerla—. No te culpo si me odias por todas mis burlas, pero quiero que sepas que lo hacía porque no era capaz de admitir lo cautivado que me dejaste desde la primera vez que te vi... —siguió y siguió con más frases bonitas que al final terminaron por mandar a la lógica de la chica por el drenaje.

Sin saber que aquel sería el segundo mayor error de su vida, Hermione terminó aceptando aquella invitación. Como si fuera pólvora, la noticia se esparció por toda la academia y por unos cuantos días, la castaña probó las mieles de popularidad. Su original grupo de amigos quedó en el abandono cuando Draco decidió que ella debía de estar a su lado todo el tiempo, por muchas malas caras que le hiciera Parkinson, y obviamente Ron también quedó en el olvido. Las cosas no podían ser mejores para la chica en aquellos momentos, pero como la felicidad es tan estable como las burbujas de jabón, para cuando el baile llegó, la magia se acabó.

Cual Cenicienta, la joven Granger llegó al salón para ser humillada en la primera pieza de baile. Todo no había sido más que una muy bien elaborada broma por parte de aquel grupo de chicos que la odiaban a morir. Draco la había sacado a bailar y la había pisado aproposito, apenas se alejó de él Pansy le derramó ponche encima, cuando quiso salir del salón, Millicent le había metió el pie y sin explicarse cómo, fue a empinarse contra un bote de basura lleno de abono. Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante tantos acontecimientos mal afortunados, pero como cereza en el pastel, al intentar huir, ya avergonzada de su situación, su vestido se enganchó con algo mientras se abría paso entre la gente y terminó por atravesar medio salón sin la parte inferior de su vestuario.

Burlas y más burlas era todo lo que escuchaba mientras corría. No quería ponerles mucha atención a ninguna, pero entre lo que distinguió, la mayoría hacía burla de que alguien como ella se hubiese llegado hasta ahí o que tenía lo que merecía por creerse demasiado cuando no era nada. En fin, la crueldad no tuvo limites, ni para cuando miró a Malfoy con Parkinson, tan burlones y juntos como siempre. Seguro se la habían pasado en grande viéndole la cara de idiota y se sentía tan culpable por dejar a sus amigos de lado, que no fue capaz de ir con ellos en esos momentos.

Fue entonces que se topó con ellas al salir del salón. Del brazo, como siempre andaban, ojos verdes y azules le miraron con más amabilidad que condescendencia. Ella les miró con los ojos llorosos y fue la rubia la primera en hablar.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar por venganza? —preguntó Luna.

—¿Venganza? —repitió Hermione, apretando los labios con fuerza y recordando muy nitidamente lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Nosotras te podemos ayudar —le aseguró Astoria, muy seria en sus palabras.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —quiso saber la chica, sin meditar demasiado las cosas, finalmente se sentía tan mal en esos momentos como para usar la lógica.

—Decir lo que quieres y lo que estás dispuesta a dar —le aclaró Luna, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Quiero ser hermosa y daría lo que fuera por ello —contesto impulsivamente la castaña de ojos oscuros, presa de su dolor.

—Hecho —susurró la rubia, soltando a su amiga para sacar de su bolsillo una navaja y cortar un mechón del cabello de Hermione.

—De aquí a diez años te puedes arrepentir —comentó la de ojos verdes, balanceadose sobre sus talones—. O los fantasmas podrían ir detrás de ti —añadió antes de que su amiga la volviese a tomar del brazo.

Ambas se fueron caminando como de costumbre, dejando detrás a una Hermione hincada y ahogándose en llanto de rabia contenida. Obviamente pensaba que ellas dos también se estaban burlando de ella, pero todo cambió cuando al día siguiente, al despertar, su reflejo no era el mismo de siempre. La castaña que le devolvía la mirada era de definidas curvas y pechos generosos, labios gruesos y pestañas largas, con los ojos de un imposible tono avellana. Seguía siendo ella, lo sabía y se reconocía, pero era una versión mejorada de si misma. Era hermosa como pocos humanos lo podían ser.

—No puede ser —fue lo único capaz de decir al verse y comprobar que no estaba soñando.

De ahí en más, el resto fue historia. La universidad quedó como un sueño abandonado y las pasarelas de modas se volvieron el nuevo hogar de la castaña. Entre exorbitantes sumas de dinero y cosas finas, la que alguna vez fue una niña tímida e inteligente, se volvió una irreverente chica que le dio un nuevo significado a la frase de Carpe Diem. Hermione se dedicó a vivir el día a día con opulencia y soberbia, gastando dinero y humillando a tantos como podía. En pocas palabras, se volvió todo lo que alguna vez odió ella misma. Pero esas no son cosas en las que te pones a pensar cuando estás del otro lado de la historia. Cuando te vuelves una figura de talla internacional, muchas cosas dejan de tener importancia y muchas otras tantas personas terminan en el olvido...

—¿Crees que le vaya a doler? —preguntó Luna, acercándose a donde Astoria seguía leyendo con tranquilidad.

—Dice que no se arrepiente de nada —contestó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aun la odias por la forma en la que se vengó de Draco, ¿cierto? —interrogó la rubia, medio sonriendo.

—Sabía que pasaría, recuerda que toda acción tiene una reacción —se defendió la aludida.

—Supongo que es justo, pero debimos advertirle el precio a pagar —insistió la otra chica.

—Ella dijo que daría lo que fuera, debió de meditar un poco más sus palabras —puntualizó Astoria, poniéndose de pie.

Luna la miró y asintió con la cabeza, dejando que se marchara sin decir más. Hacía un par de años que a Hermione se le había ido la lengua al habar con ciertas personas. Esas personas, creyendo que hacían un favor, habían tomado represarías contra aquellos que alguna vez la habían humillado. Los encabezados decían que todo había sido un accidente de transito. Draco y Pansy Malfoy solo supieron que su auto se estrelló, matándola a ella y dejándolo invalido a él. Por obvias razones no se podía entablar una propia investigación, tampoco relacionar a la modelo con lo ocurrido, pero dos personas sabían que nada era coincidencia en la vida.

Después del accidente, Astoria se había casado y hecho cargo del hombre. Ella lo quería, claro, pero él tenía demasiada amargura como para al menos tratarla con amabilidad. Finalmente, no se podía esperar más de un matrimonio por conveniencia, menos cuando tiempo atrás el amor fue intercambiado por un poco de belleza. Si, por eso la nueva señora Malfoy no se quejaba, pues cuando todavía era una inmadura niña, prefirió darle más valor a lo superficial que a un futuro de felicidad. Lo mismo había sido con Luna, quien había quedado viuda ya tres veces y había perdido toda esperanza de un día poder tener a alguien a quien amar. Por su lado, Hermione no sería la excepción, pero aun debía de descubrirlo de mala manera.

Faltaba una horas para la famosa reunión de curso, esa a la que varios ex-alumnos asistían al colegio tras diez años para ver que había sido de sus vidas. Sin duda alguna, eso emocionaba a la modelo castaña, quien se arreglaba con esmero para impresionar a los que alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros. Por otro lado, desde que había recibido la invitación para la reunión, el recuerdo de cierto pelirrojo no se apartaba de su cabeza. Todos los momentos vividos con Ron, llegaban a su mente como un refrescante jugo de naranja en un día caluroso. Pese a como había terminado su estadía en Hogwarts Academy, entre ella y el pelirrojo había existido algo especial. Admitía que era algo tonto esperar que después de tanto tiempo sin comunicarse, pudiesen reencontrarse y decirse todo lo que nunca se dijeron. Pero no perdía la esperanza de aquella posibilidad, aunque se preparaba mentalmente en caso de que él ya tuviese hecha una vida de familia.

Radiante como solo ella, Hermione llegó a la reunión causando sensación. Halagos y miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar entre los presentes que la reconocieron como tal. Incluso un par de sombríos ojos grises le siguieron desde su silla de ruedas. La expresión arrogante de la joven se disolvió al visualizar a Harry y a Ginny en una mesa del fondo.

—Hola —saludó entusiasta, mirando a sus dos amigos, que por como tenían los dedos entrelazados, delataban ser pareja.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó asombrada la pelirroja.

—Esa misma —aseguró ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando distraídamente al rededor.

—Que sorpresa, te ves muy cambiada —expresó su asombro el moreno, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

—El pasar del tiempo hace milagros —mintió tranquilamente y tomando asiento antes de ser invitada.

—Pues nos alegra mucho que estés bien —aseguró Ginny, medio sonriendo.

—Ustedes también se ven muy bien —dijo ella, pero pudo notar que el semblante de ambos se ensombreció un poco.

—¿Y como te ha tratado la vida? —interrogó el hombre, desviando un poco el tema.

—De maravilla —contestó sonriendo y echando otro vistazo al rededor—. Me preguntaba, ¿donde está Ron? —cuestionó sin contenerse más, tan solo para notar que los otros dos se encogían un poco en sus asientos.

—No va a venir... —murmuró la pelirroja antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse sin ninguna explicación, dejando a Hermione sorprendida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry por ella y haciendo una mueca que pretendía ser amable—. No ha sido fácil para ella y no le gusta tocar el tema —añadió, notando la cara de incomprensión de la que había sido su amiga—. Ron falleció hace algunos días —explicó, intentando mantener su propia compostura—. Un estúpido borracho o borracha lo atropelló en la madrugada, saliendo de su trabajo en el Hotel Palacio. Al parecer se le descompuso el coche y en lugar de ayudarlo, lo arrollaron. El impacto no lo mató, tan solo le rompió unos huesos, pero el desgraciado no se devolvió para asumir su responsabilidad y como ya era muy noche, nadie pudo socorrer a Ron, por lo que las hemorragias internas lo mataron para cuando lo encontraron en la mañana —narró con una voz un tanto quebrada y llena de rabia—. Seguimos buscando a quien lo hizo, pero no hay muchas pistas —señaló.

—No puede ser —susurró ella, temblando.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir con Ginny —se excusó él, levantándose para ir en busca de la pelirroja, dejando a una Hermione con los ojos tan abiertos como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

A no mucho distancia de donde Hermione comenzaba a derramar lagrimas, mientras se cubría la boca, dos chicas sonrieron con malicia. El pago estaba hecho y lo que viniera de ahí en adelante, ya no era responsabilidad suya. La hermosa castaña no solo acaba de perder el amor, sino que ella misma lo había matado...

Podía recordarlo. Una madrugada fría, después de una fiesta, ella había tomado tanto y aun con botella de tequila en mano se había ido en su carro con la música a todo volumen. Los recuerdos eran vagos, pero la fiesta había sido en una de las suits del Hotel Palacio, eso lo recordaba bien. Recordaba que apenas podía mantener el volante derecho y la zapatilla se le había atorado en el acelerador, así que al salir de la propiedad, no había podido frenar cuando un tipo hacía ceñas a mitad de la calle. Al tipo parecía que se le había quedado parado el carro e intentaba obtener ayuda, pero lo único que había obtenido había sido ser impactado por su auto.

Por culpa del miedo y el alcohol, se repitió varias veces que solo era un pobre diablo... Su inconsciencia le había hecho olvidar el accidente como de un mal sueño. Pero ahora que esa persona tenía rostro y se trataba de alguien a quien ella había querido tanto, no estaba segura si estaba en realidad viviendo una pesadilla. La culpa la carcomía. Astoria le había preguntado que si no se arrepentía de nada, pero ahora sabía que si lo hacía. Más lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras toda la culpa de sus acciones le caía sobre los hombros en esos momentos en los que reflexionaba lo que había sido su vida. El dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, superaba con creces cualquier felicidad.

No, la belleza no lo valía. Se había perdido a si misma, en lugar de volverse un cisne, se había vuelto una arpía.

* * *

**¿Y que tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**No sé qué podría decirles, fue extraño leer cuando terminé, pero con todo y todo los otros intentos no fueron mejores que este, así que dudo que algo más se me hubiera podido ocurrir.**

**En fin ¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
